FrancexReader: Starry Night Sky
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Alfred drags you to a World Meeting just for the heck of it and then leaves you there! Some unlikely help comes along and take you on a starlit picnic.


I stepped out of the World Meeting building; exhausted, sweaty, and damn near crazy. I was forced to wear a light blouse and skirt and absolutely hated it. It was uncomfortable and I'd much rather be in a pair of jeans. I wasn't a country, praise the Lord; I was simply a good friend of Alfred's. I'd met a few of the other nations before, but Al and I were best buds and I'd never been to a meeting before. He'd dragged me along to show me how much _fun _the meetings were. Yeah right. Everyone was yelling, sleeping, or disagreeing about something or other.

Ludwig, no Germany, they preferred their country names at the meetings, tried several times to get everyone to sit down and listen, but it didn't work out that well. I tried to sit in a little corner by myself and just watch, but America insisted I be introduced and have an input on subjects. I tried not to get pulled in, but there's no stopping Alfred when he puts his mind to something. This sparked the first argument between him and England. Then it kind of just spiraled out of control from there. I didn't know how they got anything done with all the chaos.

The meeting was finally over and I was starving. I looked down at my watch. 6:00. No wonder. I looked around, trying to find Alfred's red pickup. He'd made me come this meeting and now he was going to buy me supper dang it! I looked and finally came to the conclusion that it wasn't here.

"That… that… ugh!" I nearly screamed, not even able to form words describing America and his idiocy. "He drags me to this stupid meeting and then forgets me!" I said to myself as I started pacing, trying to figure out the quickest way back home. Little did I know, someone was watching my ranting. I muttered and cursed a bit more before finally sitting down on the steps of the Meeting Hall. I dropped my head in my hands; sighing and feeling tears prick at my eyes. _That jerk! Now what am I going to d-!_

"Um, mademoiselle?" My head snapped up and I looked behind me. France was standing there, a worried looked gracing his features. "Oh. Bonjour _. What are you doing 'ere?" he asked. France was one of the few county personifications I knew. We'd talked and now we were really good friends. We'd visited each other and talked on the phone just getting to know one another. It was really nice. I'd uh… I'd even developed a small crush on him.

"Al dragged me to the meeting today for no reason whatsoever, and now he's gone and left me here!" I said, trying not to get lost in Francis' stunningly beautiful blue eyes. Okay, so maybe it was more than a crush. I was practically in love with him. Getting to know him, turned into falling for him, fast and hard. Most peopled believed him to simply be a womanizing pervert, which he was, but no one took the time to get to know the real Francis. He was sweet, kind, and a true romantic. I loved every quality about the Frenchman. Not to mention his sexy French accent.

"Ma chѐrie! 'Ow could 'e do somezing to such a beautiful lady as yourself?" he asked, walking over and sitting down next to me. I blushed and smiled at him.

"I don't know, but it sucks because it's almost dark and I'm so hungry," I said, brushing my hair behind my ear. "He's just terrible!" I giggled. He laughed along with me and suddenly stood up.

"Mon amour," he said with a smiled, "may i_I_ accompany you to dinner?" he asked, taking my hand and kissing it tenderly. My eyes widened and I looked at him, completely stunned. Most of his hair was tied back with a dark ribbon at the base of his neck, but his bangs refused. They didn't make it into the ribbon and were framing his slender face. I could hardly speak I was so mesmerized by his handsome features.

"S-sure," I managed. He grinned and pulled me to my feet.

"Well come on zen!" His fingers tightened around mine and I squealed on the inside. Francis Bonnefoy was taking _me_ to dinner. I looked and decided to make sure.

"Are you sure Francis? I don't want incon-"

"I would not dream of it! I cannot leave you 'ere by yourself, can I?" he said, pulling me towards a sleek, black vehicle. I smiled as he helped me into the car. I smiled as he helped me into the car. I felt so giddy as I watched walked around the front of his car. I settled down as he opened his door and got in and started the car.

"Thank you for this," I said as we drove down the road. "I'm going to beat Al when I get back to his house to night," I said, laughing. I looked at Francis and saw his eyebrows scrunched together and a slight frown on his lips.

"Alfred's 'ouse? Are you two… togezer?" he asked somewhat gruffly, not looking at me. I laughed and looked out the car windows.

"Me and Al? Ha! No way. I like Al and he's one of my best friends, but I don't think we'd ever date," I said through my giggling. I smiled and leaned back in my seat, looking at the sky through the window. I heard the Frenchman sigh, but thought nothing of it.

"What are looking at?" he questioned. I glanced at him and gave a sad little smile.

"What little I can see of the stars," I said softly. "I've always loved the stars, but where I grew up you could never see very many. I went to the beach once though, when I was in elementary school and I saw the sky filled with stars. It was the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen," I said wistfully. I hated that I lived in an area with so much light pollution. I would love to see the brilliant lights of the night sky again.

"_, would you mind if we made a small detour?" Francis asked. I looked over and saw a mischievous smiled on his face. I decided to bite.

"Sure, it's not like I have anywhere else to be." I smiled widely and nodded. He grinned and the car sped up.

We talked while he drove. It was mainly silly nonsense that had us both laughing like crazy. The car pulled to a stop and I reached for the door handle.

"Non, stay 'ere for a moment. I'll be right back," Francis said, grabbing my wrist. I blushed and looked at him. His blue eyes were playfully begging me to listen. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, fine," I said, watching him get out of the car. I saw him hurry up the steps of a very fancy house and slip inside. _But, wouldn't he live in France?_ I thought curiously. I shrugged and leaned back into the comfy leather seat. _I wonder what that crazy Frenchman is doing now?_ I checked my phone and saw it was nearly seven. As I was putting it back in my pocket, the backseat door opened. I jumped in surprise and looked back to see Francis setting a large basket-looking thing in the floorboard.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he moved to the driver's seat. He grinned and held up a strip of black cloth. I raised an eyebrow.

"It is nozing like zat, I swear. I'm just taking you somewhere and I want it to be a surprise," he replied. "I promise no funny business." I smirked doubtingly, but turned around and let him wrap the blindfold in front of my eyes.

"So," I started as the engine hummed to life and he took off, "why do you have a house here? Don't you live in France?" I asked, fidgeting slightly.

"I do, but every now and zen I get tired of everyzing and come 'ere. America, uh Alfred, let's me borrow one of 'is many 'ouses. It's razer nice actually," he mused, driving along contentedly.

"He has his moments," I commented, thinking of the few thing Alfred did that _weren't_ totally crazy. Francis chuckled and gently touched my cheek. I jumped at the sudden contact and blushed.

"So, 'ow long 'ave you known Alfred?" he asked, acting as if nothing had happened. I laughed and said I'd known Al since what seemed like forever. I told him how I'd accidentally run into him in a McDonald's one day, literally after a long day of college classes. He'd made me spill ketchup and fries all over myself and then proclaimed that he, 'The Hero', would take me to his house and clean me up.

His house was also where I met Arthur, or England. They'd found out that I didn't really have a place to stay while I was in college and they'd both offered to let me stay with them. They were already sharing the house and I didn't want to impose but they simply insisted. That was how I living with them now. I was out of college now, so while they went out and worked I stayed home and cooked and cleaned. Sounds silly, but I had to do something to thank them for letting me stay after I got out of college.

"Sounds like you'd make ze perfect little 'ouse wife," Francis said cheekily. I blushed and was about to retort but stomach growled loudly.

"S-sorry," I said, laughing and clutching my stomach. I felt the car stop and looked in the Frenchman's direction.

"It's alright. We're 'ere now anyway so we can eat," he grabbing my hand.

"Does this mean I can take off the blindfold?" I asked, reaching up to take the fabric off. Strong hands grabbed my wrists. I blushed pink again and ducked my head.

"Non, not yet, almost," he whispered. I couldn't see him, but I knew his face was extremely close to mine. I could feel his warm intoxicating breath washing over me.

"O-okay," I stuttered. I heard movement and car doors opening and closing. My own door opened and a hand was me out.

"'Ere, 'old zis and I will lead you," Francis said and placed something in my hands. It felt like wicker. I blushed profusely as a pair of large, warm hands placed themselves on my hips. I didn't object, however, as he led me forward. It didn't take too long and I missed the warm of Francis' hands as he reached up to untie the fabric around my head. I blinked as I was finally able to see and gasped, dropping the basket as well.

I was standing in the middle of a huge, grassy field. Above me… I was nearly brought to tears by how beautiful it was. The sky was wide and completely open. Millions and millions of stars shined brightly in the dark sky. I could even see the Milky Way we were so far out. Everything was bathed in a silvery light that was usually cast by the moon, but this was all stars. It was a new moon and there was a dark circle in the middle of all the stars. I couldn't take my eyes away; it was so amazing.

"_," Francis said softly. I finally drew my eyes away from the incredible view. Francis was watching me with a smile and his eyes shining. "It's no beach, bu-" I cut him off, jumping and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. "This is so incredible. I can't thank you enough." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're welcome mon amour," he murmured sweetly. I would've continued hugging him, but once again my stomach growled, much louder than before. "'Ow about we eat?" he said, pulling back to look at me. I nodded and realized what the basket was for.

I tugged my shoes off and dug my toes into the cool grass. We sat down and started pulling things out of the basket. It was simply some sandwiches and a bag of chips. It wasn't elaborate or complicated, and I loved it. He'd brought a few thermoses as well. One with _ (f/d) for me, wine for himself, and the last one had hot chocolate for us to share. I couldn't believe he'd done this. This place was just so perfect and to be here with him… it was like a dream sitting here with him under the starry night sky.

I leaned against him as we ate. I stared continually up at the sky. I just couldn't get over how absolutely mesmerizing it was. I breathed in the cool, fresh night air. The grass tickled as I ran my fingers over it. The light breeze blew through my hair and ruffled my knee length skirt. It was wonderful and I couldn't believe it was actually happening. I smiled, letting everything happily sink in.

I felt Francis' arm slide around me and land on my waist. I blushed and looked up. He wasn't looking at me, but up at the sky. The stars reflected celestially in his gorgeous blue eyes. A light pink dusted his cheeks. My mind went completely blank as he turned to look at me.

"Je t'aime _," he whispered, leaning in close. My breath hitched as I glanced at his mouth. I looked back into his eyes. He was closer, a lot closer. I didn't know much in French, but I knew that much.

"I love you too," I replied softly. I was his eyes close and panicked. I threw my fingers up and pressed them to his lips. "I… I've never kissed anyone… before," I admitted. He smiled as gently grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Alors laissez-moi être votre dern, mon amour." I wasn't sure what he had said, but I was positive he wanted to kiss me. Instantly our lips were crushed together. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips moved together and I sighed against his mouth. This was amazing and wonderful.

I finally pulled away gasping, only to have his mouth molded against mine again. I felt something slick slide across my bottom lip. My eyes widened as I realized it was his tongue. My heart was already racing in my chest, but this made it jump and skip in its beating rhythm. I opened my mouth nervously and felt as he slid in between my teeth and along my own tongue. I moaned at the pleasure and felt a burning sensation forming in the pit of my stomach. Francis pulled away and started trailing kissed along my jaw.

"Mmm, _," he hummed. I shivered involuntarily. He backed away and looked at me. Love was shining in our eyes; blazing and dancing happily, but something more was starting to form as well. I could see the lust and passion starting to form in Francis' own blue orbs. "Shall we go to my place for ze night?" he asked, smirking as he leaned back in. I nodded and kissed him again. Without missing a beat, Francis grabbed the basket, which already had everything back in it, scooped me into his arms, and stood up.

"Francis!" I yelped at the sudden nothingness under me.

"Oui?" he chuckled as he made his way to the car. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing his jaw. I grinned as I felt his breath speed up.

"You'd better hurry up," I sang into his throat. I giggled as his pace quickened. He set me in the passenger seat and kissed me deeply before pulling himself away. He hurried and practically jumped into the driver's seat. He started the car and sped down the road. I almost thought we weren't going to make it to his house.

Sunlight poured into the room and I opened my eyes. _This… isn't my room._ I looked around and saw Francis lying next to me, shirtless and his blonde hair a complete mess. Last night came back to me and I smiled. _Absolutely perfect._

I silently got out of bed and found my clothes scattered around the room. I blushed as I remembered how they became strewn about the room. I dressed quickly and walked back to the Frenchman still asleep. I sat down next to him and his eyes just barely opened.

"Mon amour?" he said, looking up at me tiredly. He reached up and gently cupped my cheek in his hand. I grabbed it and kissed his palm.

"I have to get back before Al and Arthur start worrying. Alfred'll especially freak when he realizes I'm not home," I told him. He snorted lightly but nodded. "Will you come over this afternoon?" I asked.

"Oui, of course," he replied. I smiled and kissed him chastely. I stood up as I felt his hand slowly creep up my side. I walked to the door and looked back at him.

"I love you Francis," I said with a wink. He grinned and blew me a kiss.

"Je t'aime _," he replied. I smiled and hurried down the stairs and out the door. I began my walk home, a lot more cheerful than I normally was.

I opened the door to the house America, England and I shared as quietly as possible. I checked my phone and saw it was nearly 9:15. Arthur would already be at work, but Alfred would still be asleep. I hurried upstairs and changed into some comfy clothes really quick. I went back downstairs and decided to go straight to the kitchen and start cooking. That way it'd look like I'd been here the whole time. Well, that was the plan anyway.

"So, how was last night?" Alfred asked when I pushed open the door to the kitchen. I blushed and scratched the back of my head. He smirked from behind his cup of coffee.

"Um… well…" I started nervously. How did he know about that? How could he possibly know? Wait, how _could_ he know? "Wait. How did you know there _was_ a last night?" I accused. It was his turn to be flustered.

"Well… you see… I kinda… uh… helped Frenchie out…" he trailed off, looking at me apologetically. I decided to mess with his head al little.

"So what you're saying is you left me at the Meeting Hall on purpose?" I raised an eyebrow, trying not to grin. His eyes widened behind his glasses. I chuckled and went to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"I told you! I was helping Francis out. Last night wouldn't have happened if I hadn't," he tried reasoning. I blushed and sat down across from the American. "Speaking of which, what was the best part?" he asked eagerly. I looked up and slapped his arm. This only made him even more curious.

"Al!" He shrugged and didn't look the least bit ashamed. I sighed, but least a small smile appear. "The stars," I told him as I searched through the breathtaking memories, "definitely the stars."

* * *

**Translations:  
Mademoiselle - Miss  
Bonjour - Hello  
Ma Cherie - My dear  
Mon amour - My love  
Oui - Yes**  
**Alors laissez-moi être votre dernier baiser premier, mon amour - Then let me be your last first kiss, my love.**


End file.
